Electronic input devices, such as keyboards, touchpads, and network input devices, often send data to a processor for further processing. The data sent for processing may be sensitive data that need to be protected, which are often encrypted and stored inside system memory. Processors typically need to retrieve a decryption key that is associated with the stored encrypted data before it may proceed to decrypt and process the encrypted data. Conventional processes of retrieving a decryption key either require that the processors query the input device via one or more input/output (I/O) transactions or that the processors obtain the key using additional secure system protocols. Problems arise, however, because cryptographic keys stored inside system memory are susceptible to snooping by malware processes or hackers employing cold boot attacks.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide methods, apparatus, and systems for implementing secure data processing between electronic input devices and processors.